Odc.24 Wielki finał - konkurs piosenki
Chris: Witajcie po raz ostatni w Porażkopolis. Dzisiaj w wielkim finale zagra dwóch uczestników, którzy najlepiej sobie radzili w sezonie. Kto wygra i zgarnie 100 tysięcy? Przekonacie się tego w Mieście Totalnej Porażki. Trent: To jest życie, mam szanse wygrać 100 tysięcy baksów. Courtney: Wiadomw jest to że wygram, w końcu mam obozowe doświadczenie. Chris: Na dół finaliści! Trent: Nawet w wielki finał nie dasz nam się wyspać? Chris: Nie, wyjeżdżamy dzisiaj z Porażkopolis. Courtney: Wreszcie, mam dosyć tej dziury. Chris: Ja szczerze mówiąc też...ale wraz z nami jadą byli uczestnicy zeby was wspierać lub na odwrót. Trent: Przedstawisz nam warunki finałowego zadania? Chris: Wszystko w swoim czasie. Courtney i Trent, wy pojedziecie ze mna tą odjazdową limuzyną. Trent: Super. Heather: Hej, a my? Chris: A wy pojedziecie tamtą bryczką...z szefem. Leshawna: Chyba sobie żartujesz. Chris: Nic z tych rzeczy. Wskakujcie, jedziemy się zabawić, do Nowego Jorku. Courtney: O, genialnie, może znajdę tam łatwą posadę jako urzędowa. Chris: Nie licz na to. Jedziemy tam tylko w celu rozegrania finału. Courtney: A... Chris: Patrzcie, oto Nowy Jork, tutaj narodziły się największe gwiazdy światowej piosenki. Rockowcy, metalowcy, raperzy...i wiele innych. Geoff: Uwielbiam rapować, to mój drugi żywioł, zaraz po imprezowaniu. Chris: Trent i Courtney, upodobnicie się dzisiaj do wielkich gwiazd i zaśpiewacie coś wystrzałowego. Nasi byli uczestnicy będą jurorami. Oni zadecydują czyja piosenka będzie lepsza czyli kto wygra. Finaliści mogą dobrać sobie po 2 osoby, które będą im pomagały, te osoby zostana pozbawione głosu. Courtney, ty wybieraj pierwsza. Courtney: Wybieram Gwen i Leshawne. Chris: A ty Trent? Trent: A ja biore Geoffa i Owena. Owen: Super stary, rządzimy. Geoff: Musimy wymyśleć jakiś dobry tekst. Trent: Mnie to zostaw. Wy rozstawcie sprzęt. Owen: Ale to ciężkie, nie moge podnieść. Geoff: Trzebabyło się tak nie opychać dziś rano. Courtney: Gwen pomóż mi wymyśleć tekst, Leshawna, rozstaw nagłośnienie. Leshawna: Nie ma mowy, nie będę harować. Gwen: Nie ma sprawy, ja mogę rozstawić sprzęt. Courtney: Świetnie, Leshawna, wymyśl jakiś dobry utwór. Leshawna: Masz to jak w banku. Chris: I jak wam idzie, zaczynamy za 10 minut. Trent: Na na na...świetnie stary, ja jestem gotowy. A wy chłopaki? Geoff: Mówię ci, ten głośnik ma być tu. Owen: Lepiej wyglada tam. Trent: To będzie klapa. Courtney: Jesteśmy gotowe, dawaj ten tekst Leshawna. Leshawna: Ej, troche szansunku. No nic, masz tu dwie zwrotki i refren. Gwen: Sprzęt na scenie, możemy zaczynać. Chris: Doskonale, nie starczyło nam budżetu na prawdziwych muzyków i publiczność więc Chef Hatchet wam pokibicuje. Chef: Do boju żołnierze! Chris: Ech...Trent, zaczynaj, spodziewam się po tobie czegoś z klasą. Trent: O tak. ,,Kiedy tutaj trafiałem, tylko o kasie myślałem...Chciałem wygrać milion..." Chris: Walka toczy się o sto baksów kolo, nie milion. Trent: Ej, teraz czas dla gwiazdy. Gwen: Dawaj Trent, poradzisz sobie. Courtney: Ej, a ty komu kibicujesz? Temu zafajtanemu lalusiowi? Gwen: Uważaj co mówisz siostro, nie przeginaj. Courtney: Oj, chyba muszę poszukac sobie nowej przyjciółki. Geoff: Bez nerwów panie, teraz czas na Trenta. Trent: Ekhm...własnie. ,,Po kilku dniach opadłem z sił, kasa sie oddalała, nie miałęm szans, bo ekipa trudne zadania wystawiała, ale w finale, nie macie szans, wygram bez trudu, na mnie już czas." Chris: Jea, piateczka stary, jaka jest ocena publiczności? Gwen: Świetnie. Tyler: Juhu. Heather: Może być. Duncan: No, nieźle. Harold: Wirtuozeria muzyki. Chris: Brawo stary, muszę przyznać ze mnie też to wkręciło. Ciekaw jestem co zaprezentuje Courtney. Prosimy o gorące brawa. Chef: Buuu...to znaczy, śpiewaj mała. Courtney: Heh, ,,Prawnicy chronią mnie, nie przegram dzisiaj nie, sto baksów moje są, a wy to same dno. Nie macie doswiadczenia, więc nic też do mówienia, ja je mam, więc wam duzego kopa dam je je jeeee" Chris: Juhu, to było przebojowe, co na to publika??? Duncan: Tak, świetnie. Gwen: Phi. Cody: Piękna piosenka. Eva: Przyznaję że mi sie podoba. Chris: Mnie też, drogiej publiczności nie pozostało nic innego niż oddać głosy. Geoff, Owen, Gwen i Leshawna, was to nie dotyczy, czekamy na werdykt. Przemyślenia byłych uczestników: Lindsay: Strasznie podobała mi się piosenka Trenta. DJ: Oboje byli super. Trudny wybór. Eva: Ta piosenka Courtney była niezła... Noah: Nie kręci mnie muzyka, ale spodobała mi się piosenka Courtney. Heather: Wybiore Trenta, bardziej mi się spodobał. Harold: Obie nutki były fajne, ale... Justin: Tak jestem piękny, a piosenka? Wisi mi to... Tyler: Pam ba bam... Bridgette: Zdecydowanie głos na Trenta, o Courtney to ja już nie chce słyszeć. Cody: Na kogo by tu... Duncan: Wybieram Courtney. Ezekiel: Co się stało? Ech... Izzy: Juhu, Izzy wróciła!!! Bum Bum Bum... Chris: Witajcie na ostatnim spotkaniu w tym sezonie, finaliści Courtney i Trent wyśpiewali dzisiaj na prawde dobre kawałki. Kto zgarnie sto tysięcy dolców? Zostańcie z nami. Chef: Tak, szybciej. Chris: Więc przeliczam głosy...mam wszystkie, głos na Trenta. Trent: Tak. Chris: Głos na Courtney, kolejny głos na Courtney... Courtney: Zwycięstwo jest moje. Chris: Ponownie głos na Courtney i głos na Trenta. Ponownie głos na Trenta i głos na Courtney. Courtney: Ech, wyrównana rywalizacja. Chris: Głos na Trenta i znowu głos na Trenta. Trent: Mam szanse. Chris: I głos na Courtney, o kolejny głos na Courtney. Courtney: Juhu. Chris: Głos na Trenta. Trent: Zostaje w grze. Chris: Tak, ale mamy remis, a zwycięzcą Miasta Totalnej Porażki jest.........COURTNEY!!!!! Courtney: Tak! POkazałam wam jak to sie robi. Wygrałam, przegraliscie, ha ha ha. Trent: Było blisko. Geoff: Nie martw się stary, według mnie byłęś najlepszy. Gwen: Geoff dobrze gada, poza tym, masz jeszcze przyjaciół, a ona już chyba nie. Courtney: Wygrałam, zwyciestwo jest moje, dawaj no ten czek. Heather: Wiesz co? Mimo że głosowałam na Trenta to podoba mi się twoja przebiegłość, może tak na następny sezon zawiążemy sojusz co? Courtney: Czemu nie, razem mamy duze szanse...GDZIE MÓJ CZEK??? Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi...?